The present invention relates to a ski binding expecially adapted for down hill skiing.
It is known to provide ski bindings for down hill skiing that will release the ski boot from the ski in response to certain applied forces. Ski bindings of this character are intended to protect the skier from serious injuries during a fall.
It is conventional practice to provide ski bindings of the foregoing character which require release means for both the heel and the toe of the ski boot. Arrangements such as this do not always give the desired release action, in that there is no release for combined forces of twisting and lifting so that leg injuries to the skier frequently occur. Some efforts have been made to utilize a single release mechanism between the ski and the boot but without complete success for release in all angles above the plane of the ski.